Kif Kroker
|species= Amphibiosans (Amphibian) |age= 39 |planet= Amphibios 9 |job=DOOP (Co-Captian) Titanic (Co-Captian) |relatives = Unknown Number of Children (through Leela) Smizmar/Fonfon Ru: Amy Wong Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Kroker Parents-in-law: Inez Wong and Leo Wong. |appearance= Love's Labours Lost in Space |voiced by= Maurice LaMarche }} Lieutenant Kif Kroker (born November 17, 2974) is a recurring character on Futurama. He is an undisclosed Amphibiosan alien of light green color from the planеt Amphibios 9. He is a member of the Democratic Order Of Planets (DOOP), where he acts as an assistant to the inept general Zapp Brannigan. Personality Though quiet and painfully bashful by nature, he loathes Zapp Brannigan and his farcical plans. He also dislikes his boss' skimpy uniforms, the contents of which are frequently revealed to the unfortunate Kif Kroker when Zapp Brannigan climbs ladders on their spaceship. This passive nature is exploited by Zapp Brannigan on several occasions, placing the blame on Kif Kroker for disastrous operations such as the Titanic's change in course, the destruction of DOOP Headquarters, and the failure to stop the invading Decapodians from taking over Earth. He is actually tired of being Zapp Brannigan's personal slave but for some unknown reason he does not even dare to say the word to his commanding officer. In fact, he does not even dare to stand up to Zapp Brannigan when he is being bullied by him. However Kif Kroker showed himself taking a stand against Zapp Brannigan by punching him hard in the stomach in The Beast With A Billion Backs and even disobeying one of Zapp Brannigan's orders in Into the Wild Green Yonder. He rarely drinks and smokes and when he is drunk he finds Zapp Brannigan's words to be extremely funny. He is timid to all beings he meets, with the exception of Philip Joshua Fry, who is assigned to be his assistant when the Planet Express Crew was drafted into the War on Spheron 1. Love Life He fell deeply in love with Amy Wong after they met on the sinking cruise ship the Titanic, but for a long time was unable to express his emotions to her. He would frequently call her on the phone, but he could never get himself to say hello, much less confess his love. Eventually, his attractions for Amy Wong are revealed to her, and much to his surprise reciprocated. Later in the series his love for Amy Wong becomes so strong she becomes his Smizmar. While the Smizmar is the one who inspires his breeding cycle, it is found out that Turanga Leela actually donated the DNA for his spawn. Despite being hired as a gigolo in Brannigan Begin Again, he seems to be unaware of what human sex is in Where the Buggalo Roam. In The Beast with a Billion Backs he makes Amy Wong his Fon-Fon Ru. He is unwilling to take her back after she slept with his commander Zapp Brannigan, noting facetiously that Fon-Fon Ru literally translates as "One who does not sleep with my commanding officer." He even stood up against Zapp Brannigan by punching him in the stomach to get back at him for causing Amy Wong to allegedly cheat on Kif Kroker. In the movie Into the Wild Green Yonder, Kif Kroker along with many other main characters board the Planet Express Ship as it enters the Wormhole. Amy Wong and Kif Kroker are seen hugging, this suggests that they got back together before Season 6, or at the very least still have feelings for each other. Kif Kroker and Amy Wong went through a rough patch in Proposition Infinity, thanks to Kif Kroker's belief that Amy Wong was only interested in "Bad Boys", and he eventually dumped her. Amy Wong dated Bender Bending Rodriguez for the duration of this episode, but got together with Kif Kroker at the end. Kif Kroker often cries when he is upset about something involving his love for Amy Wong. In The Butterjunk Effect, Amy Wong was addicted on Nectar and constantly abuses Kif Kroker, who sadly doesn't seem to mind. He became upset whenever he saw Amy Wong kissing Philip Joshua Fry. In the end however, he forgives her after Amy Wong apologizes to him after quitting her Nectar addiction, knowing it was the Nectar that made her attracted to Philip Joshua Fry. Physiology According to Kif Kroker in the episode Where the Buggalo Roam, he doesn't have a skeleton of bones. Rather, he's supported by a system of fluid-filled bladders. An example of such is the episode Rebirth where the rest of the dead crew is seen having skeletons (except for Bender Bending Rodriguez) and his body only has organs. He has a camouflage reflex that allows him to unconsciously blend into his surroundings when he is surprised, and can also walk on walls and ceilings. Kif Kroker has the ability to shed his skin, and appears to wear underwear between his layers of skin, as seen in the episode Three Hundred Big Boys. Kif Kroker can also inflate his head to an extremely large size to scare off creatures like the Poisonous Froad, as seen in Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch. It also can release a buzzing sound akin to a doorbell as seen in The Butterjunk Effect. Kif Kroker says he is related to the sea-cucumber in an argument with Amy Wong, who replies "Not where it counts." Kif Kroker has three nipples, as seen in the episode Amazon Women in the Mood. Background Notes *On the commentary for Amazon Women in the Mood, Matt Groening states that Kif Kroker is based on 'an annoyed Mr. Spock'. *Kif Kroker has shown incredible fighting skills as shown while fighting the Spiderians in Three Hundred Big Boys). *Kif Kroker is the character who has appeared substantially in the most episodes besides the Crew. Appearances Episodes *"Love's Labours Lost in Space" *"A Flight To Remember" (Starts Dating Amy Wong) *"When Aliens Attack" *"Brannigan, Begin Again" *"The Problem with Popplers" *"War is the H-Word" *"Amazon Women in the Mood" *"Where The Buggalo Roam" *"Kif Gets Knocked Up A Notch" *"A Taste of Freedom" *"Where No Fan Has Gone Before" *"Three Hundred Big Boys" * "Rebirth" (Death & Resurrection) *"Proposition Infinity" (Breakup With Amy Wong & Gets Back Together With Amy Wong) *"That Darn Katz!" *"Benderama" (Cameo) *"Ghost in the Machines" *"Cold Warriors" *"Zapp Dingbat" *"The Butterjunk Effect" (Breakup With Amy Wong) *"Naturama" (Gets Back Together With Amy Wong & Death) ** "The Elephant Seal" (As An Elephant Seal) * "Meanwhile" (Resurrection & Death) Films * "Bender's Big Score" * "The Beast With A Billion Backs" (Death, Resurrection & Breakup With Amy Wong) * "Into the Wild Green Yonder" (Gets Back Together With Amy Wong) Category:Planet Express Crew Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Military Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Photo Pop Characters Category:Amphibiosan